


Wake Me Up

by Fenix21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is Sam's version of a wake-up call, Dean may just become a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389358) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> So I was in a foul mood at work, and having an existential crisis over my current monster-piece, and I really needed some smut, so...this happened. There is NO plot. Not even a glimmer. Not so much as a suggestion. Absolutely nothing here but sex.
> 
> Inspired by [Linden's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden) [Waking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2389358/chapters/5279234) because I figured it was Dean's turn :)

Dean woke with a tiny huff of pain to the lean, lanky, sweaty weight of his little brother stretched out on top of him. His bruised ribs protested at the compression, and he started to lift his head. 

'What the hell—?' Dean drifted off on a moan under a haze of sparking white heat as his brain registered and reminded him of the actual pain that had woken him. 'Oh, Christ...'

He groaned heavily and dropped back to the mattress, burying his face in the thin pillow to muffle a whine as he rolled his hips up into the burning stretch of Sam's cock in his ass.

Dean vaguely remembered dozing off, propped up against the headboard and pillows, breathing a little shallow because of his sore ribs courtesy of a poltergeist John had sent him after, with the TV on but the volume off while Sam slouched, moody at being left behind from the hunt and moodier still that Dean had come back hurt, over a three inch Chemistry book at the wobbly table under the motel room's one window. How he'd ended here, now, stretched out on his stomach with his boxers around his thighs and his tee rucked up under his armpits with Sam fucking into him so sweet and slow, he wasn't really sure.

'S-Sammy, what're you—?'

'Dean,' Sam panted and licked a wide stripe up his spine between his shoulder blades, making Dean twitch and shiver, to end with a not so gentle bite into the fleshy juncture where his neck sloped into his shoulder. 'Dean, you were just—just lying there. All spread out and beautiful and open and I. Fuck! I just—'

'Language,' Dean rasped.

'Blow me,' Sam whispered on a low, rough chuckle.

'Kinda hard with your cock up my ass,' Dean retorted, hissing low as Sam pushed into him another inch.

'Yeah, I'll bet you are,' Sam grinned against Dean's shoulder blade, all teeth and ferocious appetite, and wiggled a hand between his brother's hip and the mattress to take the long, hard, weeping length of Dean's cock in his grip and give it a good, rough stroke.

'Holy shit.' Dean bit down into the pillow and thrust reflexively into Sam's fist, then slammed back, taking Sam in another burning inch and making him cry out with the sudden spasm of Dean's muscles around his engorged length.

'Dreamed of this, Dean,' Sam growled near his ear before he set his teeth into the lobe and tugged until Dean gasped. 'Dreamed of this so many times. Crawling on top of you. Pushing into you. Fucking you slow until you woke up…'

'Sammy…' It was all Dean could manage. The only word left in his head after the dizzying rush of blood to his groin at Sam's breathless confession. 

He was in no way well prepared for this. He doubted, from the ache and burn, if Sam had even bothered with any prep, and the dry, gritty drag against his insides said there wasn't enough lube either. But the pain was sharp and bright edged and made Dean want to push against it, to fill himself up with it.

He struggled a little to get Sam's weight readjusted and get his knees under him so he could move. Sam's hand gripped his cock almost painfully when Dean got himself up off the mattress far enough that he could rock his hips all the way back, spreading himself and using his knees and thigh muscles for leverage to open himself up and take Sam all the way in on one stroke.

'Oh, fuck. Dean!' Sam nearly yelled, and Dean moaned in response to the full, hot pulse of his brother's dick buried deep inside him. 

'Dean, oh God, I-I—' Sam was stuttering and panting, rocking his groin against Dean's ass, pushing deeper and deeper until Dean thought his insides would burst with the sheer, heavy fullness of Sam hard and swollen inside him.

Dean reached to cover Sam's hand on his own dick and urged him to start his stroking again while he rocked and rolled his hips to the increasingly desperate rhythm Sam was setting with his grunting pushes into Dean's ass.

'I'm gonna come, Dean,' Sam panted in a rush of hot breath against Dean's neck. 'Oh, god! I'm gonna come. Dean, I can't—' 

Sam's hips locked up, rammed him so deep and hard that it punched a low cry from Dean's throat, and then he felt warm, wet heat gushing through his insides and dribbling from his ass to trickle down his inner thighs.

Dean sucked in an enormous breath that his ribs dimly objected to and then groaned out his own orgasm like a dying man, pulsing hot and thick into Sam's broad, rough palm, and all over the sheets.

A few seconds later, Dean face planted in the pillow with Sam sprawled on top of him.

'Get off,' he said, muffled by the pillow. He lifted a shoulder and rolled a little to urge Sam to slide off of him.

Sam gave some half strangled noise of objection, but when Dean shifted and his breath caught again, this time in real pain, Sam rolled away immediately.

'Oh, jesus, Dean.' He leaned up on an elbow and fluttered a hand over his brother's ribs. 'I'm sorry, man. I wasn't thinking.'

''S okay,' Dean sighed. He rolled carefully to his side and reached for Sam's hand, brought it to his lips where he could kiss at the knuckles and lick the remains of himself away that was growing cool and sticky between Sam's fingers. 'Don't think I'm complaining.'

Sam's pupils blew momentarily wide and his eyelids went half-mast with the beginnings of reignited lust, but there was a hint of wariness, too.

'Then you...don't mind? I can—I could do it again?'

Dean sucked one of Sam's fingers all the way into his mouth, and looked up at him from under his long lashes. 'Yeah,' he murmured around his suckling. 'Oh yeah. You can wake me up like that anytime.'


End file.
